PJO Songfics
by Athena's Owlet24
Summary: Collection of songfics from PJO characters POV. Latest Songfic: Long Live by Taylor Swift


**So this is a song-fic about Percy and Annabeth's relationship, and all of their victories. The song is Long Live by Taylor Swift. I hope you guys like it!**

**Note:** The _italicized words_ **are the actual lyrics to the song, and the **regular print** is what I wrote / character POV. So yeah, this was just to make it less confusing…**

**~percabeth4evr~**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO, or Long Live by Taylor Swift.**

**Annabeth POV:**

**_Long Live_**

_I still remember this moment_

_In the back of my mind_

_The time we stood with our shaking hands_

_The crowds in stands went wild_

I remember when we stood on Olympus, after we saved the world. I felt so nervous, with everyone staring at us. The crowd of demigods and gods cheered for us, and everything felt okay_._

_We were the kings and the queens_

_And they read off our names_

_The night you danced like you knew our lives _

_Would never be the same_

_You held your head like a hero_

_On a history book page_

_It was the end of a decade_

_But the start of an age_

As our godly parents announced our names, I remember how stunned I was to be proclaimed head architect of Olympus, but I was even more stunned when they were offering you to be a god. You are a hero, maybe the greatest hero, and you deserve to be a god. I remember how I couldn't look you in the eye, because I was tearing up, and I didn't want to show you any sign of weakness. You turned down their offer, and my eyes instantly lit up. You would be staying with _me ._You turned down being a god, just to be with plain, old, _me._

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming, long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, _

_one day we will be remembered_

We have been through so much together. From our first quest, to the second Titan War. Long live the age of the gods, and long live Camp Half-Blood.

_I said, remember this feeling_

_I passed the pictures around_

_Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines_

_Wishing for right now_

Before you appeared at Camp Half-Blood, I wished for a quest. All we did there was train, and then you came along. You gave me my first shot at action, and adventure. I can't thank you enough for that.

_We are the kings and the queens_

_You traded your baseball cap for a crown_

_When they gave us our trophies_

_And we held them up for our town_

We were soon pronounced leaders of Camp Half-Blood. The same leaders that led the Titan War. We were pronounced heroes, the same heroes that defeated Kronos, and saved the age of the Gods, and the world.

_And the cynics were outraged_

_Screaming, this is absurd_

_'Cause for a moment a band of thieves_

_In ripped-up jeans got to rule the world_

Most of the gods were angry, because they don't like the help of us demigods. They kept on saying that it was absurd, for half mortals to be saving the world, but we stayed strong, _together._Through thick and thin.

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming, long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid_

Long live the defensive walls of Camp Half-Blood, and the lights on Olympus that shined just for me and you.

_Long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_I was screaming; long live the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered_

I had the time of my life slaying monsters with you, I would do it all again if I could, and whatever comes at us, either a monster or tragic news, I know that we can conquer anything, as long as I'm with you.

_H__old on to spinning around_

_Confetti falls to the ground_

_May these memories break or fall_

_And you take a moment_

_Promise me this_

_That you'll stand by me forever_

_But if God forbid fate should step in_

Promise me this, Seaweed Brain that you will stand by me forever.

_And force us into a goodbye_

_If you have children someday_

_When they point to the pictures_

_Please tell them my name_

_Tell them how the crowds went wild_

_Tell them how I hope they shine_

But if the fates force us to part, and when you have children someday, and when you show them the pictures of us, please tell them my name. Tell them how we defeated Kronos, saved Olympus, and the world. Tell them how much we loved each other. How much fun we had together. And how many laughs we shared.

_L__ong live the walls we crashed through_

_I had the time of my life with you_

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through_

_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid_

The best times of my life, I shared with you. It was you that made my life wonderful. Long live all of the great times that we had with each other.

_Singing, long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_And long, long live the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders, _

_one day we will be remembered_

Long Live all of our victories. Long live our legacy. And one day the story of Heroic Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase will be remembered for all time. For the New Generation of demigods to tell. May Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl be remembered. Long live _us._

**I hoped you guys liked it. Please review, I REALLY want you guys' opinions! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_**please?**_

**P.S. What Song should I do next? Leave it in the review! (I would prefer it to be Taylor Swift, but if it isn't one of her songs, that's fine, too.)**


End file.
